El brillo en tu mirada
by kyokichi
Summary: [UA SoulMate] Sus ojos brillaron ante la figura que danzaba en la tele, él era su alma gemela y tenia que encontrarlo.
1. 1

_Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic de SoulMate y de Yuri on Ice. La historia contara con 3 capítulos y un epilogo. La trama esta basada de una experiencia personal, en mi caso fue la voz. Miles de veces me he enamorado de esa voz y siempre resulta que es del mismo seiyuu.. ¿a quién no le ha pasado?_

 _Los derechos de Yuri on Ice! no me pertenecen, únicamente a estudio MAPPA._

 _(Las cursivas son pensamientos o palabras extranjeras.)_

* * *

 **1**

Para Yuri Katsuki y el mundo en el que vive, el tema del alma gemela era algo casi común. Había iniciado hacia un par de décadas atrás, un poco antes del nacimiento de sus padres, en ese tiempo lo consideraban una creencia más que una realidad. El reconocimiento del alma gemela era diferente para cada pareja, ocurría como un detonante entre ambos que difícilmente podía explicarse, inclusive podían pasa una vida antes de que el detonante apareciera y otras veces, aunque muy raras y contadas, existía la posibilidad que una de las almas gemelas no "despertara" con el detonante.

La primera vez que presenció el encuentro de almas gemelas fue con su amiga Yuko, una niña de cabellos largos y castaños y Takeshi, su bravucón personal de cuerpo robusto y cabello negro, él había sido el detonador, una pelea sobre un _flip_ que Takeshi estaba forzándolo a hacer y Yuko no quería que realizara por considerarlo muy peligroso. Al mencionar al mismo tiempo el nombre de él, los ojos de ambos centellearon ante lo que pareció una revelación. Si bien no entendió lo que pasó, al ver las reacciones de sus dos amigos, dio con una verdad irrefutable, sus almas se habían sincronizado.

A la edad de doce mientras veía con Yuko la final del Grand Prix, sus ojos color chocolate centellearon ante la actuación de cierto patinador peli plateado proveniente de Rusia. Su amiga gritó de la emoción, él no entendía bien lo que había pasado y tras repetidas confirmaciones y preguntas, era un hecho que el patinador era su alma gemela, por primera vez sintió una calidez brotar de su corazón al saber que había alguien destinado para él.

No supo si era por el hecho de que esa persona fuese su alma gemela o por simple admiración, la necesidad de tener algo de él era grande. Su cuarto pronto terminó tapizado por posters de su alma gemela e inclusive compró un perro color café al que nombró dulcemente como Víctor pero al que prefería llamar _Vicchan_. Su afición al patinaje se convirtió en algo más complejo, una vía que lo acercaría a esa persona y más de una vez se dijo que la primera vez que se vieran, le demostraría su valía como alma gemela.

Los siguientes años fueron duros; atravesó infinidades de obstáculos, practicas constantes, competiciones reñidas, pruebas para certificarse y sobre todo, luchó contra su propia inseguridad y ansiedad. Al inició era un ligero pánico escénico que poco a poco empezó a aumentar hasta convertirse en ansiedad, no sabía cómo había iniciado con ella, a veces lo atribuía al _bullying_ al que era sometido en la escuela y otras veces solo lo atribuía a su propia falta de confianza pero lo que era seguro es que cada que comenzaba, el aire le faltaba y en los peores casos, su vista se oscurecía. Asistió con varios psicólogos y terapeutas quienes le recetaban medicamentos para relajarse al igual que ejercicios de relajación como yoga y pilates y aunque a veces no parecieran ayudar, lo mantenían estable para sobrellevar una competencia.

Con cada año que pasaba, su fanatismo hacia el ahora ya renombrado y famoso Víctor Nikiforov crecía así como también las ganas de poder estrechar sus manos y decirle que él era su alma gemela. A veces, en la soledad de su habitación y en compañía de _Vicchan_ , practicaba la forma en la que se presentaría, incluso se había empeñado en aprender frases cortas en ruso. Sobre su cama con la vista hacia la pared donde tenía un poster cuerpo completo del patinador, hacía una pequeña reverencia –Soy K-Katsuki Y-Yuri, tu a-a-alma gemela- repetía hasta el cansancio y en diferentes entonaciones, buscando que sonara real y natural y preguntándole a su mascota que tan natural sonaba.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, ya era un patinador reconocido en Japón pero sabía que aún no era suficiente, tenía que escalar más para poder llegar hacia donde él estaba. Externó a su familia el deseo de ir a Detroit, estudiaría economía y entrenaría bajo la tutela de Celestino, un hombre de descendencia italiana y uno de los mejores entrenadores en el mundo del patinaje. El año siguiente se despidió de su país y escaló el siguiente peldaño –espérame un poco más Víctor- dijo antes de abordar el avión. Regaló un último vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás y respiró hondo en un intento de apaciguar su ansiedad.

Detroit no era una ciudad como pintaba en los folletos académicos o el internet, era una combinación extraña de ambos. La ciudad estaba en quiebra, la delincuencia era elevada y los trabajos mal pagados pero la vida ahí era agradable, la gente era positiva, la juventud alentadora y traía un movimiento de restauración tan impresionante que inmediatamente se sintió parte de él. Al inicio le costó trabajo el cambio de panorama pero una vez dentro de la pista, las diferencias culturales y demás desaparecían, solo eran él y el hielo.

No era alguien social, lo sabía pero no por ello se privó de hacerse de amigos, entre los pocos que logró hacer se encontraba su compañero de habitación, Phichit, un tailandés piel canela ojos color césped fanático de las _selfies_. Ambos terminaron por ser inseparables y aunque a veces le era incomodo la obsesión por las redes sociales que tenía su amigo, le seguía la corriente, incluso gracias a él logró descubrir que su alma gemela contaba con _Instagram_. No le dio "seguir" por miedo pero desde entonces, revisaba de vez en cuando su perfil.

A Yuri le maravillaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su alma gemela y aquel Instagram llenaba esa necesidad. El patinador publicaba siempre algo diferente, algo nuevo, un país, una comida, incluso prácticas y paseos improvisados. Y para el final del día, antes de dormir, se imaginaba acompañándolo en aquellas fotos y se preguntaba cómo sería realmente estar a su lado.

Phichit fue la primera persona, sin contar a su familia, en descubrir su secreto. Siempre veían juntos las competencias de patinaje, desde las competencias nacionales hasta los Grand Prix y siempre que era el turno de Víctor, los ojos de Yuri brillaban como cristales durante toda la rutina de este.

-Ya veo, él es tu alma gemela- dijo de forma picara, casi juguetona.

Las mejillas de Yuri se pintaron de rojo ante el descubrimiento del otro y temiendo que la indiscreción de este se expandiera hasta las redes sociales, pidió que guardase el secreto y a cambio le contó toda la historia que envolvía por qué no hacía público que el patinador era su destinado.

-Tiene sentido- dijo convencido tras escuchar la explicación –él es famoso, seguramente más de uno intentó engañarlo.

Los años siguieron pasando, las visitas al psicólogo y al terapeuta cesaron al igual que las pastillas, Celestino le había sugerido dejarlas y optar por medios más naturales, en Estados Unidos se tomaban enserio los exámenes anti doping incluso para lo que era el patinaje sobre hielo y si quería competir en las nacionales, no podía tener siquiera medicamentos recetados en su organismo. Sobrellevar la ansiedad sin medicación fue difícil, incluso peor que las caídas durante las prácticas o cortarse con las cuchillas de sus propios patines.

Las competencias en Estados Unidos eran reñidas, quizá un poco más que en su tierra natal pero sabía que si no las ganaba, no podría acercarse a su objetivo. Se esforzó, demostró su valía y en sus presentaciones reflejó su anhelo, su plegaria para que su alma gemela lo reconociera y para su fortuna, el esfuerzo tuvo frutos, a la edad de veintidós ya era uno de los favoritos para participar en el Grand Prix.

Celestino nunca dudó de su capacidad y lo apoyó. Juntos pasaron por el Skate de América, debutaron en la Skate de Canadá y libraron la copa de China. Finalmente, poco después de su cumpleaños número veintitrés, logró cumplir su objetivo, había llegado a la final del Grand Prix. Él junto a su entrenador caminaban por el lobby del hotel cuando por el rabillo de su ojo paso Víctor, sus ojos brillaron como siempre lo hacía cuando el hombre aparecía, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y volvió a sentir esa calidez que sintió cuando niño, lo había logrado.

Esa noche, mientras Celestino se iba por unas copas al bar del hotel, aprovechó para practicar su presentación, sabía que después de la competencia habría un banquete y si él quedaba en un buen lugar durante la competencia, seguramente Víctor se acercaría a saludarle y él aprovecharía a crear la conexión que detonaría en este el reconcomiendo como su alma gemela -¡f-felicidades por t-tu victoria! Soy Kat-Katsuki Yuuuri- tartamudeó para luego recriminarse por sonar tan forzado, quería que la primera impresión que tuviera de él fuera perfecta, quería ser reconocido así como él lo reconocía, que se terminara de formar el lazo que había iniciado desde hacía más de diez años. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en la pantalla se mostró el número de casa.

-¿Mamá?- contestó, en Japón apenas estaba amaneciendo.

-Yuri, Vicchan falleció en el transcurso de la noche.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció. _Vicchan_ , su fiel compañero, su amuleto, el ser con el que practicaba sus presentaciones, su público privado, su amigo había partido y él no había estado ahí para decirle adiós. Su mente se bloqueó en señal de negación, no escuchó más la voz de su madre ni supo cuando colgó. Salió de su habitación, estaba descalzo, sin lentes y con su pijama puesta y dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta la azotea del lugar. La brisa decembrina lo recibió, fría como la muerte; dio un par de pasos más y se desplomó sobre el barandal, llorando por _Vicchan_ , clamó su nombre al viento y se dejó consolar por el silencio de aquel lugar.

Del otro lado de la azotea, el competidor ruso, Víctor Nikiforov veía extrañado la escena, pensaba que era el único loco que salía a disfrutar del viento invernal pero no, justamente acababa de llegar alguien quizá más loco que él. Estuvo tentado de hablarle pero desistió, sería demasiado extraño hacerlo. Admiró por unos minutos al joven cuya cabellera se perdía en la espesura de la noche y por alguna extraña razón se sintió ligado a él. Le escuchó exclamar el nombre " _Vicchan_ " y sin querer, una risita brotó de su garganta, ¿clamaba a un amante o a una mascota? No sabía, el nombre le resultó demasiado infantil. Abandonó sigilosamente el lugar, seria incomodo si lo encontraba.

La mañana siguiente dio inicio el Grand Prix, se podía palpar la emoción en cada rincón del lugar, un gran edificio dedicado al patinaje. Reporteros se acumulaban en la puerta por donde desfilarían los competidores. Luces, flashes, los nombres de los seis participantes siendo pronunciados en diferentes idiomas. El asiático atravesó la recepción en compañía de su entrenador, sentía sus pies como algodones y su corazón palpitar de ansiedad.

-Espérame aquí, iré a registrar tu llegada- pidió Celestino antes de desaparecer en el mar de gente.

Las manos empezaron a sudarle, creyó que por un momento la maleta donde llevaba su vestuario se resbalaría de ellas. Sus ojos ardían, a lo mejor y estaban hasta hinchados, poco le importaba; se mordió el labio inferior, quería espantar el recuerdo de la muerte de _Vicchan_ y mientras peleaba por desaparecerlos, escuchó ser nombrado un nombre que sabía a la perfección. Por inercia giró su rostro, topándose con la visión de la atlética figura del ruso quien se encontraba dando una entrevista. Ese perfil angular y esa sonrisa llena de confianza provocó que sus ojos reaccionaran como otras veces más había hecho, empezaron a iluminarse de forma tenue.

-¿Yuri?- interrumpió su entrenador.

Con rapidez ocultó sus ojos tras las gafas y dejó que la luz le reflejara. Mostró su sonrisa nerviosa tan habitual en él -¿todo listo?- preguntó con cortesía mientras en sus adentros temió que su mirada le haya delatado al otro la verdad. Celestino sonrió y le hizo una señal de retirarse hacia los vestidores, el inicio del evento estaba próximo.

El turno de Yuri llegó tras haber presenciado ya otros dos. Caminó hacia la pista decidido, era su momento de brillar; inhalo profundo y exhalo un par de veces como parte del ejercicio para reducir su ansiedad, escuchó con atención los consejos de su entrenador y dio una reverencia a hacia su público. La música empezó así como las secuencias de pasos, dio el primer salto, un _toe loop_ y con la vista buscó los ojos verde agua de aquel hombre mas no los vio, un segundo giro, ahora un _salchow tripe_ que no se completó. Los siguientes saltos fueron igual de decepcionantes que el primero y únicamente pudo redimirse con sus ya famosas secuencias de pasos.

La rutina acabó, se sentía decepcionado, cerró sus ojos y abandonó la pista mientras a su costado entraba Christophe, un patinador suizo cuya barba a mañanera competía con lo llamativo de sus pestañas, le dedicó unas breves palabras de ánimo. Su puntuación fue mala pero no baja, aún tenía oportunidad de redimirse en el programa libre. La prensa los abordó en cuanto abandonaron la banca del _Kiss and Cry_ y mientras Celestino contestaba algunas preguntas, se escabulló entre los reporteros y se escondió tras las gradas en la espera del turno de Víctor, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se nublaron en cuanto vio a este entrar a la pista, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Al día siguiente, la presentación del programa libre dio inicio. La ansiedad empezó a invadirlo desde la noche anterior y aunque repitió hasta el cansancio el ejercicio de respiración, esta no se iba. Las manos pesadas de su entrenador acariciaron su espalda a modo de bálsamo mientras fantasmas de miedos, preocupaciones y recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza para atormentarlo. No aguantó más y corrió hacia los baños; en el transcurso y con su vista nublada, terminó chocando con alguien, seguramente un reportero, desvió la mirada y pidió disculpas mientras huía de ahí.

Víctor, extrañado por la situación que acababa de pasar, vio al perpetrador alejarse, lo había reconocido, era el chico de la azotea y nuevamente se lo encontraba llorando. Le pareció extraño como las coincidencias jugaban con él pero más extraño que volviera a encontrarlo llorando. Encogió los hombros y retomó el camino, casi seria su turno de presentarse.

En el baño, Yuri lavaba su rostro mientras intentaba limpiar las pocas lágrimas que su ansiedad había provocado. En momentos así odiaba padecerla pero era con lo que había estado peleando toda su vida –no te des por vencido sino tu mensaje no llegara a él- intentó infundirse ánimos, los necesitaba –has estado luchando los últimos diez años de tu vida para lograr estar aquí, no es momento de rendirse, él tiene que saber que lo has estado buscando- volvió a decir al tiempo que se colocaba los lentes, era su momento. En cuanto abandonó el baño, un rubio oji verde salió de su escondite, había escuchado todo a la perfección y aunque se sentía incómodo de haber escuchado una declaración extraña, sintió ganas de apoyar a ese desconocido.

La presentadora anunció su nombre y los comentaristas rápido empezaron a hacer una introducción breve de su carrera. Patinó por los alrededores de la pista mientras buscaba nuevamente con la mirada el paradero de Nikiforov. Un atisbo de rubio platinado resaltó entre las gradas, ahí estaba. Por inercia llevó su mano al pecho, su corazón amenazaba con salirse; hubo un silencio breve seguido de la música. Los cristales incrustados en su traje azul brillaron al igual que sus ojos y las cuchillas de sus patines fueron como pinceles que clamaban el nombre de su destinado. Un _lutz doble_ seguido de un _toe loop_ , la gente gritó de emoción, podía palparla – _mírame, reconóceme_ \- gritaba en su mente y cuando empezó con la secuencia de pasos, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, ahora no había nada. Se tropezó cuando aterrizaba de la pirueta cruzada y el resto de la rutina fue igual. Diez años de esfuerzo y su alma gemela no despertó con su presentación.

Su puntaje lo situó en el sexto lugar, poco le importaba ya, con la cabeza baja y nuevamente eludiendo a los reporteros, volvió a refugiarse a los baños. Marcó a su madre, ya era momento de darse por vencido, su alma gemela no lo reconocería. Intercambió breves palabras con ella, podía escuchar la empatía disfrazada de tristeza en su voz, colgó, no quería que lo escuchara sollozar y sabiéndose solo, dejó salir su ansiedad, su frustración y su tristeza.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Yuri Plisetsky escuchaba nuevamente a aquel extraño llorar. Mientras esperaba a su entrenador, vio al patinador correr hacia los baños, había visto su presentación, no era mala pero estaba llena de desesperación, algo poco agradable si querías transmitirle un mensaje a alguien. No lo admitiría pero sentía lastima por el sujeto que estaba tras esa puerta. Dio una patada, odiaba a los llorones. Lo amenazó aunque le hubiese gustado decirle que volviera a intentarlo el año siguiente, en cambio, su boca solo soltó insultos y un reto implícito. Yuri no comprendía bien lo que pasaba con el adolescente y tras verlo desaparecer tras la puerta del baño, se limpió las lágrimas y fue en busca de Celestino.

Tras haberse cambiado y guardado sus pertenencias, él junto a su entrenador se dirigieron hacia la salida, en el transcurso, un comentarista japonés de cabellos rebeldes que miraban hacia el cielo se le acercó. Pregunta tras pregunta sobre su futuro fue hecha, la voz del sujeto transmitía preocupación. Yuri evitó sostenerle la mirada, su mente estaba dispersa, aun no se reponía de la desilusión y su futuro incluso era incierto para él. Contestó de forma evasiva a las preguntas hasta que su mirada se perdió en el reflejo de los vidrios que decoraban el lugar, en ellos, un perrito igual a _Vicchan_ se hizo presente; sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recordatorio de la muerte de este. Una voz ajena pero ya conocida lo sacó de su ensoñación ¿le hablaban a él? Giró su rostro mientras sus ojos seguían el andar del equipo ruso – _reconóceme_ \- pidió en su mente y como de arte de magia, Nikiforov volteó.

-¿Una foto conmemorativa? Claro.

¿Acaso había escuchado algo crujir? Lo miró un momento, buscando tímidamente alguna señal en sus ojos pero estos permanecieron serenos, claros, joviales, iguales a los ojos que tenían sus posters. Los últimos diez años imaginó su presentación, un acercamiento lleno de compañerismo, ser reconocido como igual incluso si no fuese como alma gemela y ahora solo era visto como un simple fan. Estaba molesto por no decir furioso, decepcionado por sus expectativas tan elevadas y por el actuar del que se supone era su alma gemela y sobre todo, confuso por la situación que parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. No supo que decir ni a quien prestar atención, solo se dio media vuelta y regresó al área de la pista, necesitaba estar solo.

Permaneció toda la tarde en el recinto hasta que los trabajadores le pidieron que se retirara. Con su maleta en mano y cuidándose de no encontrarse con alguien en el camino, caminó hacia su habitación de hotel mientras pensaba la forma en la que le diría a Celestino que dejaría el deporte, ya no tenía caso continuar esforzándose.

Aquella noche, tras la insistencia del entrenador y con los ánimos por el suelo, fue al banquete post premiación. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no conocía a nadie, nadie lo conocía a él ni parecían interesados en acercársele. Celestino se perdió entre la gente y sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él –relájate Yuri- se dijo mientras se refugiaba en una esquina y bebía un poco de _champagne_.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos verde agua seguían al peli negro. Para Víctor aquello no era más que otra extraña coincidencia, cuatro veces se había encontrado de frente con el chico y las cuatro veces lucia el mismo semblante. Le dieron ganas de acercarse y saludarlo pero no podía hacerlo, la gente a su alrededor no lo dejaban siquiera apartarse.

Un grito alegre irrumpió la fiesta seguido de los insultos tan clásicos de Plisetsky, ¿Quién en su sano juicio molestaba a ese adolescente con problemas del manejo de la ira? El público presente y algunos patinadores se arremolinaron sobre los causantes del alboroto y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que uno de los perpetradores era el chico que minutos atrás lucia desanimado. Balbuceos de borracho se escucharon salir de su boca, palabras arrastradas y mal pronunciadas retaban al oji verde a un duelo de baile. Sin pena ni gloria Katsuki se arremangó mientras hacía alarde de sus dotes de bailarín y por extraño que pareciera la situación, el adolescente ruso terminó por seguirle la corriente. Todos veían sorprendidos la escena, algunos más aprovecharon a tomar fotos y sin darse cuenta, él ya se había unido a la extraña celebración.

No sabía si era a causa del licor en su sangre o por lo contagioso que era la alegría del peli negro pero podía asegurar que se estaba divirtiendo, más de lo que se había divertido en toda su vida. Un tango o quizá un flamenco apasionado lo llevó a caer en los brazos del asiático quien lo guio con gran destreza, sus miradas se cruzaron infinidad de veces esa noche. Aquel sujeto no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era como ver una caja de monerías en carne y hueso, desde el break dance hasta el pool dance, ¿acaso había algo que no pudiera hacer? ¿Dónde había estado ese chico toda su vida? ¿De dónde había salido aquel ímpetu que se escondía tras su sombría existencia?

Un par de brazos rodearon al patinador ruso y una súplica se hizo presente en un idioma desconocido –be my coach!- clamó el chico que minutos atrás se encontraba compitiendo con Christophe. Los ojos del peli negro se encontraban dilatados, como si presenciara la cosa más hermosa del planeta y centelleaban como si un mar de estrellas habitaran en estos. Por inercia se sonrojo ante aquel humilde y emotivo pedido, acompañado del brillar de sus ojos. Los presentes vieron extrañados la escena y atribuyeron ese brillar mutuo al alcohol, nadie dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, cada patinador regresó a su país de origen. En el vuelo de regreso, Yuri externó su decisión a Celestino, se retiraría del patinaje artístico. Contuvo las ganas de llorar en todo el vuelo y admitió estar satisfecho con el esfuerzo que había hecho, al menos lo había conocido en persona.


	2. 2

_Los derechos de Yuri on Ice! no me pertenecen, únicamente a estudio MAPPA._

 _(Las cursivas son pensamientos o palabras extranjeras.)_

 _Aclaración: Este capitulo cuenta con tiempo paralelo, las acciones de Victor se desarrollan dentro del tiempo de Yuri._

* * *

 **2**

Un nuevo Grand Prix se celebraba, la presentación del programa libre se estaba llevando a cabo y era el turno de Víctor Nikiforov. Envuelto en un elegante traje color borgoña saludó al público mientras con la mirada buscaba la presencia del asiático que hace un año atrás le había traído alegría a su existencia. Esperaba encontrarlo compitiendo ese año, incluso había preparado una presentación pensando en él y esa mágica noche.

Luego del banquete esperó ser contactado por el chico de atmosfera lúgubre y actuación alocada. Había quedado prendado de él, esa noche que compartieron lo había marcado para bien, lo había inspirado. Revisó sus redes sociales incontables veces, no sabía el nombre del patinador pero estaba seguro que este sí. Vio expectante los reportajes de los programas deportivos y leyó las noticias que en internet circulaban sobre el pequeño mundo del patinaje artístico y ninguno mencionaba a aquel sujeto que parecía haber desaparecido de la nada.

Tenía que admitir que se sintió un poco triste y quizá decepcionado que no lo contactara y con ese sentimiento elaboró su rutina " _Stay Close to me_ " como una especie de mensaje " _búscame, llámame, dime que me necesitas y llegare a ti_ ". Sus pies se deslizaron por la pista, eran tan delicados que no pareciera que tocaban el hielo y su traje ondeó con el viento que creaba el movimiento de su cuerpo. Con sus brazos alzados, balanceándose al ritmo de la música y sus expresiones solemnes atraían la atención de los espectadores quienes eran ajenos del significado tras aquellos pasos. Muchas secuencias de pasos dramáticas que realzaban la belleza efímera de sus sentimientos y saltos elaborados que acallaban a los que creían que ese sería el anuncio de su retiro.

Terminó la rutina, jadeaba del cansancio; una ovación se hizo presente mientras que con sus ojos veía hacia las cámaras _"¿Dónde estás?_ " parecían decir antes de desaparecer bajo los reflectores que le seguían mientras se dirigía hacia el _Kiss and Cry_. Al fondo, las voces de los comentaristas y los gritos de los fanáticos se podían escuchar.

Los resultados fueron dados, no se había terminado de reponer cuando el anuncio fue hecho, oficialmente era penta campeón y por primera vez ese triunfo lo sintió vacío, ¿Qué sentido tiene ganar cuando no hay quien se alegre por ti? Se abrió paso entre los presentes, recibiendo en el camino felicitaciones de su entrenador y los reporteros. Se deslizó una vez más por el hielo en compañía de los otros dos patinadores medallistas y antes que lo fotografiaran, besó la medalla, le debía tanto a ese extraño que sin querer lo había inspirado a crear su coreografía ganadora.

En cuanto terminaron las celebraciones, una rueda de prensa fue dada, los reporteros habidos de información empezaron a lanzar preguntas a los medallistas, muchas de estas dirigidas al peli plateado quien respondió sin problemas hasta que llegó una que lo dejó pensando.

— ¿Qué planea hacer para la próxima temporada?

Meditó un poco la pregunta, casi saboreándola, a decir verdad no tenía ni idea, a lo mejor retirarse, ya estaba cansado, quería vacaciones para variar. El público estaba expectante de la respuesta pero él solo dio una evasiva amigable acompañada de una sonrisa de mona lisa. Finalmente, tras la rueda de prensa, cada quien se disponía a regresar a su hotel, en el camino identificó al reportero de hace un año, seguía igual, con su cabello rebelde y su aspecto semi formal, Morooka decía su gafete, no lo pensó mucho y se acercó a este, estaba seguro que él le daría pistas del bailarín desconocido — ¡espere!— pidió antes que este abandonara el recinto.

Morooka se detuvo en seco, había reconocido perfectamente aquel timbre de voz y se giró para encontrarse de cara con el patinador. Era poco común que un deportista se acercara por cuenta propia a un reportero y mucho más si se trataba del penta campeón —vamos a un lugar menos concurrido— ofreció.

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas cerca del _Kiss and Cry_. El reportero tenía un café entre sus manos, Víctor solo sus lentes de sol – ¿usted lo conoce?— preguntó, quería sonar casual –el chico al que le ofrecí una foto el año pasado— agregó.

El reportero miró ausente el contenido de su vaso, estaba tratando de recordar el suceso del que hacían referencia — ¿Katsuki-san?— tanteó mientras se preguntaba que tenía que ver el joven patinador en la conversación.

— ¿Katsuki?

Advirtiendo la confusión que invadía la voz de Nikiforov, Morooka sacó su celular y empezó a navegar entre las páginas, enseguida le mostró el perfil de la persona de la que estaban hablando –Katsuki Yuri, patinador profesional certificado, el orgullo de Japón— explicó.

Víctor admiró por unos segundos la página, estaba en japonés y no entendía bien que decía pero logró identificar al centro la foto del muchacho con el mismo aspecto que lo había conocido hacía ya un año, mirada asustada casi constipada, lentes de marcos azules, cabello azabache sin forma, en efecto, era el del banquete. Tragó saliva ante tal revelación y su corazón latió ligeramente más rápido. Pudo pasar el tiempo pero todavía podía sentir un lazo mágico con ese desconocido.

El reportero continuo alabando al patinador, se ve que le tenía gran estima aunque no concebía de donde nació aquello, no es que fuera fantástico, recordaba como Plisetsky criticó la presentación del peli negro en el _Grand Prix_ pasado. Quiso preguntarle muchas cosas a Morooka sobre aquel chico, como donde vivía, si sabía que había hecho durante ese año, porque no había participado en el _Grand Prix_ pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería mostrarse tan interesado y levantar sospechas. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos hombres se retiraron del recinto no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos, quien sabe, algún día podía ser de ayuda.

* * *

Por otro lado, las cosas fueron en picada para Yuri luego de haber decidido retirarse del patinaje. Sin la guía de Celestino y con la depresión producto de la ansiedad, la muerte de _Vicchan_ y el rechazo de su alma gemela, empezó a subir de peso. Phichit, su fiel amigo más de una vez intentó hacerlo recapacitar pero su auto compasión y depresión solo lo ayudaban a negar la ayuda que le era brindada. Las mañanas las pasaba entre los pasillos de la universidad, acreditando las últimas materias que le quedaban y en las tardes se encerraba junto a las mascotas de su amigo, llorando y sufriendo en silencio. Si le hubieran dicho lo desafortunado que era tener un alma gemela, no se hubiese arriesgado a estar en tal situación.

Y una tarde para variar, Phichit llegó corriendo, lucia agitado y tenía capas y capas de nieve encima — ¡Yuri, tienes que ver esto!— le casi ordenó al tiempo que se aventaba a la cama donde el mencionado se encontraba y colocaba el teléfono en lo que suponía, era la cara de este.

El japonés sacó la cabeza de entre las sabanas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su boca tenia restos de migajas y su cabello ahora nido de hámsteres, se encontraba rebosante de cascaras de semillas de girasol — ¿Qué miro?— preguntó con su voz partida a lo que su amigo solo sonrió de forma picara y le dio reproducir al video. La rutina más reciente de Nikiforov se reprodujo, era la grabación de la primera competencia rumbo al _Grand Prix_ de ese año; las luces tenues, la música de ópera y esos movimientos atrayentes pero reflejantes del mismo anhelo que el mismo sentía meses atrás, por acto reflejo sus ojos brillaron no obstante, continuo observando la actuación. Solo ese patinador despertaba en el sentimientos desconocidos.

—Pareciera que está llamando a alguien— comentó el tailandés al tiempo que alejaba el celular de su amigo — ¿crees que estaba llamando a su alma gemela?—meditó un poco mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

Los ojos brillantes de Yuri se opacaron abruptamente ante la mención del término que ahora le traía tristeza y pensó en lo que su amigo había dicho, si ese era en caso, él no era el alma gemela de Víctor Nikiforov. Apretó los puños en señal de frustración, ¿Por qué decirle que él era su alma gemela cuando no era la de Víctor? Se mordió el labio y se volvió a envolver entre las sabanas.

Phichit se auto reprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, su amigo había caído más en depresión — ¡Vamos Yuri!— rogó de forma infantil pero sin mucho éxito.

Los meses siguieron pasando y sin darse cuenta, llegaron las nacionales japonesas, como patinador certificado tenía que asistir obligatoriamente para poder continuar dentro del padrón de deportistas. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de saltarse las competencias, que caso tenia seguir en el mundo del patinaje si la razón por la que lo hacía ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra pero no lo hizo, arrastrado de forma magnética hacia las competencias, llegó luciendo un traje de antaño y una coreografía improvisada, estaba fuera de forma y quedó en décimo primer lugar. No dio entrevistas ni avisó a su familia sobre la presentación de la que se sentía avergonzado pero al menos continuaba dentro de la certificación. Regresó a Detroit sin pena ni gloria, solo con el sentimiento de pesimismo a flor de piel.

Tras esa desastrosa participación, llegó Diciembre, oficialmente Yuri Katsuki era graduado en economía, para su familia eso significaba felicidad porque su hijo regresaría a casa pero para él, era el recordatorio que su tiempo había expirado. Encerrado en su habitación, meditó lo que haría a partir de ahora, ya no era patinador aspirante al _Grand Prix_ , ya no era estudiante, solo era Yuri y mientras divagaba, una melodía se fue filtrando entre los pasillos de la residencia de estudiantes; sus oídos reconocieron el compás de aquel aria, era la canción del programa de Víctor y por inercia empezó a calcular las competencias, seguramente era el _Grand Prix_. Dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran junto a la melodía y deseó ser la persona a la que Víctor invocaba, sin pensárselo más, se levantó de su cama y tomó sus patines, era momento de distraerse en otras cosas.

Llegó a la pista, estaba un poco vacía pero seguramente era por el frio anormal que había en la ciudad y no los culpaba por preferir el calor de hogar a estar patinando, incluso él lo preferiría pero sabía que si se quedaba en su habitación, seguiría lamentándose y ya se encontraba un poco cansando de ello. Se ajustó las agujetas de los patines y se deslizó de forma suave por la pista. El aire lo golpeó de lleno, era reconfortante y se preguntó cómo es que había decidido dejar de patinar. Dio vueltas en círculos, en zigzag y probó algunos giros y saltos mientras dejaba que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran. Con la melodía rondando en su cabeza, empezó sin querer a reproducir algunas secuencias de la coreografía de su ex alma gemela y rio cuando se percató de ello, ese hombre se había metido profundo en su piel.

Los siguientes días como si de un trance se tratara, llegaba a la pista y reproducía cada vez más detallada aquella coreografía que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Poco a poco aquellos pensamientos depresivos se fueron desvaneciendo al igual que la ansiedad y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba volviendo a disfrutar del patinaje, aquel deporte que hasta cierto punto vio como un puente para alcanzar a su alma gemela.

Sin darse cuenta, Marzo ya había llegado, ahora se encontraba de regreso en Japón, escuchar su idioma natal le causaba nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba –estoy de regreso— dijo al aire al tiempo que arrastraba consigo sus maletas.

— ¡Yuri, bienvenido!

Reconoció esa voz, su mentora, la persona que vio por su formación profesional durante sus primeros años, su confidente y terapeuta; sonrió incomodo, no esperaba verla en la estación de trenes. Tras un breve saludo y luego que lo obligara a hacer cosas vergonzosas en público, abordaron el taxi, de inmediato el ambiente cambio, podía sentirse más tenso.

— ¿Te encontraste con él?— preguntó la ex bailarina, sus ojos parecían perforarlo.

Yuri se removió de su asiento, jugó con sus dedos un rato mientras se pensaba la respuesta.

—A juzgar por tu forma de actuar, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darte a conocer— dedujo de forma audaz al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa confiada.

No había necesidad de confirmar o negar nada, aquella mujer lo conocía como la palma de su mano y si Víctor no fuese su alma gemela, ella sería una candidata perfecta a pesar de la diferencia casi abrumadora de edad.

Esa misma noche, huyendo del alboroto que causó su regreso y evitando ver la final de la competencia de los cuatro continentes, Yuri salió con rumbo a su primera base de entrenamiento, el _Ice Castle_. Sabía que si se quedaba en casa, terminaría viendo la rutina de Víctor y el mensaje que no era para él. Al llegar a su vieja pista, fue recibido por su vieja amiga a quien sin dudarlo, decidió mostrarle la coreografía, ella se llevaría el privilegio de ser la primer y última persona en presenciarlo.

Dejó sus lentes al cuidado de ella y se paró a mitad de la pista, tomó un poco de aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba hacer y remembró todo lo ocurrido en los últimos diez años de su vida. Empezó a deslizarse por el hielo cuan pincel sobre un lienzo. Su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos y las lágrimas que derramó por culpa de la ansiedad que lo atacaba antes de cada presentación. Recordó las palabras alentadores de su familia y los sacrificios que realizó. Sus ojos se perdían entre aquellas escenas tan fugaces, se mostraba distante, su semblante era calmo y su andar elegante. Uno, dos, incluso tres saltos bien clavados que se fusionaban con la despedida que ahora le daba a Víctor – _mírame o me desvaneceré_ — fue su plegaria llena de los recuerdos del patinador ruso.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento, llegándose a fusionar con el brillo que provocaba el solo recuerdo de aquel hombre. Sus brazos bailaban entre el aire haciendo ademanes de situaciones que expresaba la música, su cuerpo se balanceaba y sus pies danzaban entre las cuchillas que amenazaban con terminar la rutina. El clímax estaba cerca y su cuerpo se negaba dejar de moverse al compás de la música invisible, se negaba a abandonar el anhelo que su alma gemela le reconociera.

Tras aquella despedida silenciosa y un breve intercambio de palabras con Yuko, regresó a su casa, era momento de rehacer su vida, no obstante, el destino conspiró en su contra, las hijas de su amiga subieron el video de su despedida a la red. Se sintió morir cuando se enteró y la cama donde se encontraba sentado se convirtió en arenas movedizas que lo arrastraban a lo incierto, esa rutina que le había enseñado a su amiga de la infancia era algo personal y ahora todo mundo sabría sobre su desastroso intento de acercarse a su alma gemela. Se escondió entre las sabanas y apagó el celular, definitivamente ahora si se dejaría desfallecer.

Por otro lado, Nikiforov estaba de regreso en casa, las competencias ya habían terminado y tenía unos días libres antes de reanudar entrenamientos. Luego de la competencia en el Grand Prix, no volvió a encontrarse con Morooka lo cual agradecía, quería evitar preguntas incomodas. Visitó un par de veces la página que le había mostrado meses atrás y con la ayuda del traductor en línea, logró leer algunos viejos artículos y encabezados referentes al patinador desconocido. Todo parecía indicar que así como mencionó el reportero, aquel asiático era el representante del patinaje japonés.

Recostado en el sillón de la sala, llamó a su fiel mascota para que lo acompañara a relajarse. Tomó su celular y empezó a revisar su red social, pronto saltó a la vista un video en el que más de un contacto lo había etiquetado. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos en la pantalla al ver lo que parecía el enfoque de una pista de patinaje y en cuanto le dio reproducir vio a través de un ángulo algo bajo y con el único sonido de las cuchillas atravesar el hielo, la silueta de un joven que se movía delicado y suave por la pista. De inmediato reconoció esos movimientos, estaban imitando su coreografía. Observó con detenimiento aquella ejecución que pese a no tener música de fondo, podía sentirla en su cabeza. Ese cuerpo danzar de forma hipnótica, con las facciones llenas de tristeza, con movimientos de mano que señalaban una despedida, todo de forma solemne, melancólica.

Un pequeño zoom se hizo presente, daba la impresión que la persona que grabó el video lo hizo a escondidas. Sus ojos brillaron ante la revelación de aquel acercamiento mas no se percató de ello, aquel sujeto del video era el borracho del banquete y sus orbes no se apartaron de la pantalla ante lo atrayente de la rutina, era una despedida muy reacia por lo que podía percibir _—¿acaso no querías dejar ir a esa persona?_ —se preguntó, sintiendo un poco de envidia por el ser al que le estaba dedicando tal rutina – _seguramente debe de amarle mucho_ — suspiró. Lo había decidido, iría tras ese patinador, sería su coach.

—Soy Víctor, necesito un favor…

Tras la breve llamada y varios mensajes que incluían información clasificada, el peli plateado empacó algunas de sus pertenencias y advirtió a su fiel mascota que pronto se mudarían, era momento de cumplir una promesa y de paso, ayudar a ese chico a no dejar ir a ese ser especial.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios y notificaciones de favoritos._


	3. 3

_Los derechos de Yuri on Ice! no me pertenecen, únicamente a estudio MAPPA._

 _(Las cursivas son pensamientos o palabras extranjeras.)_

* * *

 **3**

Víctor llegó una tarde de primavera a la idílica ciudad de Hasetsu, sus ojos se maravillaron por el sin número de carteles de aquel asiático que lo había traído hasta ahí, estaban pegados en prácticamente cada rincón del lugar. Con maleta en una mano y la jaula de su fiel mascota en la otra, se paseaba por la estación de trenes mientras pensaba de qué forma se presentaría hacia su pupilo. Sabía que había llegado de improviso y que a lo mejor no sería bien recibido pero no le habían dejado otra opción, Morooka le había comentado que aquel chico se negaba a recibir llamadas y no contestaba correos. Tomó un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a la dirección que estaba en la pantalla de su teléfono: _Yutopia_. En el camino siguió admirando todos esos paisajes, parecía que había llegado al paraíso.

—Ya llegamos— anunció el taxista en un inglés poco agraciado pero entendible.

El ruso bajó del auto y vio la entrada a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Una puerta grande que daba la bienvenida a los turistas, letreros en un idioma desconocido para él, un camino empedrado que le daba un toque clásico y al fondo, una casona antigua pero bien cuidada, un " _wow_ " salió por inercia de sus labios, no sería la primera ni última vez que pronunciaría tal expresión.

En cuanto atravesó la entrada de la casa, fue recibido por una dulce señora algo regordeta y supo reconocer en ella las facciones de Katsuki. La mencionada parpadeó dos y hasta tres veces como intentando cerciorarse que no estaba imaginando cosas; de inmediato una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió su rostro y suavizó sus facciones.

Nikiforov intentó presentarse ante ella, quería expresarle la razón de su llegada pero ésta rápidamente lo empujó a la sala donde le sirvió un poco de té. Miró la taza y luego la miró a ella, su presentación se había ido al caño. Bajó la vista un instante, pensando ahora como sería su presentación y tras un corto silencio volvió a levantarla, ella lo estaba observando — _¿acaso es la primera vez que reciben a un turista?_ — se preguntó mientras veía como ésta no perdía la sonrisa que se tatuó en su rostro desde que lo recibió, era como si ella supiera algo que él no.

—Deberías ir a tomar un baño en nuestras aguas termales, te sentaran bien Vicchan— sugirió, su inglés era bueno para no haber recibido turistas extranjeros.

Extrañado por aquel sobre nombre pero sobre todo de que ella supiera como se llamaba, solo asintió y se dejó guiar hasta las termas. Ahora todo era confusión y extrañeza, el que siempre sorprendía ahora estaba siendo sorprendido por los pequeños detalles que giraban en torno a la posada y sus habitantes. Parecía que todos en ese lugar le conocían, sabían quién era y lo trataban de forma tan casual que irremediablemente se sintió en casa.

Aquella noche Katsuki no se presentó, ni la siguiente y la que le siguió. Al quinto día y dudando que el chico se encontrara en el lugar, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la casera quien amablemente le pidió le llamara Hiroko y preguntó sobre el paradero de éste. Ella solamente señaló hacia arriba y por un instante temió que el chico se encontrara muerto.

—Está descansando en su habitación. Desde que regresó de Detroit ha estado muy deprimido, solo ten paciencia, eventualmente se le pasara— explicó, acallando las dudas y temores que en el interior de Nikiforov estaban burbujeando.

Aquella noche una fuerte nevada se presentó. Con las puertas abiertas de par en par, Víctor veía caer los copos de nieve, uno seguido de otro, apilándose, juntándose, mezclándose con la naturaleza. El recuerdo de la soledad lo invadió, su constante en la vida, su maldición personal. Tomó a Makkachin entre sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el pelaje de éste, deseando pronto ver a su borracho, el hombre que lo había inspirado.

El primer encuentro entre ambos patinadores fue confuso, extraño, algo desinhibido e incluso coqueto. Las palabras sobraron al igual que las carnes. La presentación del ruso fue la más improvisada que haya hecho en su vida, no esperaba ver a Yuri entrar de esa forma a las termas y la reacción de este indicaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Las interacciones entre ambos fueron muy tensas. Víctor pensó que el haber roto el hielo en el banquete de hace un año haría más fácil la interacción pero se equivocó, el chico lo rechazaba una y otra vez, lucía siempre tenso cuando él estaba cerca. No negó que se sintió triste y quizá se hubiese dado por vencido sino hubiese llegado Plisetsky, quien le demandaba regresar a Rusia. No estando preparado para regresar, se sacó una excusa de la nada, inventó una competencia ficticia a la cual ningún Yuri se negó y les prometió coreografías.

A decir verdad, había llegado a Hasetsu sin coreografías hechas, sin pensar en temas, solo se dejó traer por un loco impulso. Pasó la noche en vela pensando que tema les daría y como los coreografiaría, así como también, haciendo llamadas para que enviaran sus trajes, definitivamente una competencia no es competencia sin un traje que acompañe la rutina. La mañana siguiente, habiendo dormido solo cuatro horas, presentó las dos rutinas: _Agape_ y _Eros_. Al final, había creado las rutinas en base a recuerdos y esbozos que Plisetsky supo identificar.

— ¡El katsudon es mi eros!— fue una de las tantas incoherencias que el peli negro soltó desde aquel día que llego a vivir con él. A Nikiforov no le desagradaba el concepto de Katsuki, al contrario, era interesante ver el punto de vista de alguien que creció en un ambiente diferente, aunque internamente se sintió desilusionado, deseaba ser el eros de la rutina, ese amor sexual desenfrenado, ese deseo de posesión que enloquecía y atrofiaba los sentidos y la cordura. Fingió una expresión llena de felicidad y animó al muchacho a continuar puliendo la presentación y en cuanto pudo, salió de la posada y se dirigió al bar donde Minako trabajaba, ahí ahogó sus penas en alcohol mientras se lamentaba no ser un katsudon.

Por otro lado, Yuri apenado por su pensamiento tan inmaduro y sin asimilar aun la presencia del penta campeón en su hogar, se refugió tras prolongadas sesiones de ballet donde Minako le preguntaba con insistencia si el ruso ya se había dado cuenta que son almas gemelas y él, con sus mejillas ardiendo, negaba fervientemente —si su alma no detona es porque no soy el indicado— y tras aquellas breves palabras, continuaba en silencio las rutinas.

Para Yuri, la llegada de Víctor a su vida luego de haber aceptado que éste no lo reconocería como alma gemela, fue de todo menos feliz. Ya había decidido olvidarlo y él aparecía sin más, clamando ser su entrenador, prometiéndole sueños de grandeza y medallas de oro pero no ofreciéndole lo que el buscó desde un inicio: el reconocimiento. Tenía sentimientos encontrados siempre que lo veía y su falta de autoestima no lo ayudaba.

La mañana siguiente y sin rastros del _coach_ , ambos Yuris decidieron adelantar el calentamiento. Un silencio incómodo y una atmosfera pesada inundaban el pequeño salón adornado con _lockers_. Plisetsky no apartaba su mirada de Katsuki quien temía ser en atacado en cualquier instante.

—Es ese viejo, ¿verdad?

Yuri dio un brinco, el hada rusa estaba iniciando conversación.

—Víctor, Víctor es tu alma gemela. ¿O me equivoco?

La cara del peli negro se enrojeció, no había forma de ocultarlo. Dándole la espalda al adolescente, no negó ni afirmo tal declaración y se preguntó qué tan obvio estaba siendo en esos momentos. Finalmente aquel chico lanzó una amenaza que lo hizo reflexionar, dándose cuenta que no, aun no quería abandonar a Víctor y sus esperanzas a que el alma de éste detonara.

La competencia de Aguas termales sobre hielo fue un éxito, Yuri había mostrado su eros y Víctor no dejó de comérselo con la mirada, definitivamente era un Katsudon muy sugerente. Finalmente el asiático hizo público su deseo de ir junto al ruso tras el oro en el _Grand Prix_ de ese año y en sus adentros, se decía que esa sería su última temporada, su última oportunidad para hacer que el peli plateado lo reconociera.

Luego de aquella competencia, los entrenamientos continuaron, llegando a una tarde de verano donde el sol brillaba con fuerza y las nubes parecían huir de el, ese día, durante el descanso del entrenamiento previo a la competencia regional, Víctor dirigió su mirada hacia Yuri quien revisaba con una sonrisa su celular — ¿alguien especial?— preguntó curioso, a lo mejor y se trataba de la tan famosa alma gemela.

Katsuki apartó la mirada del teléfono y miró hacia el horizonte donde el mar le daba la bienvenida -nadie especial- contestó con melancolía, era algo hiriente aquella insinuación.

—Yuri, ¿Cómo es tu alma gemela? — preguntó curioso el oji azul, el chico nunca le había hecho mención de esta a pesar que era un hecho que la tenía, la grabación de aquella presentación lo gritaba por todos lados.

El mencionado se puso nervioso un instante y pareció pensarse la respuesta —es alguien maravilloso, sorprendente, la gente le sigue, le adora— inconscientemente esas orbes cafés empezaron a llenarse de vida y Nikiforov lo notó, así como también el semblante lleno de tristeza que le acompañaba —pero también es alguien que sin proponérselo, puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Sin apartar la vista de aquel joven, Víctor logró entre ver lo complicado y doloroso que resultaba poseer un alma gemela. Un vacío se instaló en su estómago y un sabor amargo inundó su paladar, era el sabor de los celos y por primera vez lo saboreó, no le gusto. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

Llegaron las regionales, Yuri se mostró tenso y sus entrevistas fueron incomodas. Todo el mundo deseaba saber de Yuri y poco de Víctor, era evidente quien era la estrella en ese lugar. Pronto, una amenaza saltó a la vista, Minami, auto denominado fan del patinador asiático, un joven adolescente de voz chillona y comportamiento extraño que pedía a gritos la atención de su adoración.

Desde el primer instante que Víctor notó la presencia del chico, sus alarmas se encendieron, ese tal Minami se estaba esforzando en acaparar a Yuri — _¿será que quiere crear un detonante?_ — se preguntó mientras lo veía admirar desde lo lejos a su pupilo. Nuevamente ese sabor amargo se impregnó en su boca y el temor que ese muchachito fuese la alma gemela de Katsuki lo invadió, más rápido negó su realización al recordar cómo meses atrás el patinador despedía la presencia de su alma gemela.

 _Yuri on Ice_ , la rutina que ambos habían creado atrajo la mirada del público. Los ojos de todos seguían el andar del peli negro, incluso Víctor no apartó su mirada, instintivamente y sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse de forma tenue casi imperceptible ante los torpes pero sentimentales movimientos de su pupilo, ah que orgullo empezaba a sentir por ese hombre que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Lo vio estamparse de lleno contra el muro de protección no obstante, no apartó su mirada, era hipnótico y no le permitía siquiera pensar en nada más que esa silueta que brillaba bajo los reflectores. Al final, su primera victoria llegó, disipando en amargo sabor de los celos.

Esa noche, Yuri dio una entrevista a nivel nacional, no estaba seguro de lo que diría solo sabía cuál sería su tema de ese año, el último que interpretaría, con el que se despediría para siempre de Víctor y del mundo que lo acerco a él. Pasó al frente y mostró el cartel donde tenía escrito el tema: _amo_ r. Improvisó un discurso que sin darse cuenta, incluyó a su entrenador y sin siquiera quererlo, hizo una confesión de amor a nivel nacional que afortunadamente el mencionado no supo entender. Esa noche al llegar a casa, se encerró en su habitación y dio vueltas sobre su cama — ahora creerán que lo ando ligando por no tener alma gemela— gritaba avergonzado, olvidando lo delgadas que son las paredes, la vergüenza era palpable en él y sus mejillas lo evidenciaban.

* * *

 _Dije que serian 3 capítulos y 1 epilogo pero mientras editaba el capitulo 3, fui añadiendo mas detalles y cuando vi, ya era demasiado extenso así que lo dividí en 2 que resultaron ligeramente mas cortos que sus partes anteriores._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo ir respondiendo uno por uno, solo diré que cualquier critica constructiva no ofende, es buena :). Algunos entendieron el mensaje tras el fanfic, me alegra y espero sigan sacando mas detalles :)._


	4. 4

_Los personajes de Yuri On Ice! no me pertenecen sino al estudio MAPPA._

 _Advertencia: Pensamientos y nombres extranjeros van en cursiva_

* * *

 **4**

Tras la maravillosa participación del de lentes en las regionales, el autoestima de éste pareció ascender un par de milésimas, lo cual el ruso supo interpretar como positivo, dando paso a proponerle a modificar el programa libre que presentarían en China. Por supuesto que Katsuki no se negó, estando inmediatamente de acuerdo con su mentor.

Parado a mitad de la pista, los ojos verde agua seguían el trayecto de Yuri quien iba por el quinto intento del _cuadruple flip._ A Yuri le estaba costando trabajo y no podía negarlo, era un salto sumamente difícil con alguien con las habilidades actuales que tenía.

—Será mejor que no hagas ese salto, usemos otro— sugirió Nikiforov, ignorando el rostro lleno de decepción de su pupilo.

La copa de China llegó tan rápido que sin siquiera proponérselo, ya se encontraban sentados en un restaurante cercano al hotel. Yuri se encontró con Phichit o como Víctor lo había apodado en sus adentros, _la posible alma gemela de Yuri Katsuki_. Desde el primer momento que los vio interactuar, supo que había algo entre ellos, era una atmosfera casi intima que lo alejaba, que marcaba distancia, que lo hacía sentir molesto y amargo.

Entre rato y rato, veía los ojos del asiático para luego pasarse a los del tailandés, ninguno mostraba evidencia de brillar ante la interacción y aunque fuese un poco grosero, ignoraba lo que ellos conversaban, solo quería cerciorarse que aquel patinador no fuese la persona a la que Yuri le dedicó esa despedida.

Katsuki abandonó la mesa con la excusa de esperar a Celestino y en cuanto se hallaron solos, la incomodidad se hizo presente. Nikiforov bebió un sorbo de licor, luego dos y al final, el vaso completo mientras del otro lado de la mesa, el amigo de su pupilo lo miraba de forma divertida, incluso podía jurar que se estaba burlando de él en su cara.

—Yuri y yo no somos almas gemelas, por si eso te preguntabas.

El licor que segundos atrás estaba saboreando casi se sale despedido por su boca, ¿acaso era tan obvio? Guardó la compostura y bajó el vaso, oficialmente aquel patinador tailandés dejaba de ser una potencial amenaza — ¿perdón?

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó por los labios del moreno, había llamado la atención del ruso y sabiendo que lo que se aventuraría a decir sería riesgoso para Yuri y su petición de anonimato, se animó a dar pequeñas pistas para ver si de una vez Víctor se daba cuenta –Yuri ya conoció a su alma gemela— sentenció para luego mirar su celular con fingido interés, le gustaba agregarle tensión a la situación y ver al penta campeón morir por la incertidumbre. Envió un mensaje corto a un remitente desconocido y luego volvió a posar sus ojos aceitunados en los verde agua –pero digamos que es un amor no correspondido, esa persona realmente se portó como un tonto por no reconocer a su alma gemela.

Víctor tragó el resto del alcohol que tenía en el vaso, ahora entendía un poco más la razón por la que su pupilo se evitaba tocar el tema de las almas gemelas. Fijó su mirada sobre su celular, apenas y habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Yuri se había marchado — ¿te dijo alguna vez quién es?— preguntó curioso.

—Sí y te asombrarías de saber quién es, está más cerca de él de lo que tú crees— rio el moreno antes de perderse en el mundo de _selfies_.

Con la duda rondando por su cabeza, se sirvió otro vaso de alcohol y lo bebió de tirón. Si bien a él casi no le llamaba la atención aquello de las almas gemelas por ser algo muy complicado, sabía que en algún lugar existía alguien predestinado para él y que eventualmente llegaría y de no ser así, simplemente se juntaría con alguien cuya suerte haya sido la misma que la propia puesto que en el mundo actual, la taza de probabilidad de encontrar a su alma gemela era generalmente del cincuenta por ciento, era más probable que una paloma te hiciera popo o que te mordiera un perro. Comió unos camarones bañados en una salsa rara y admiró la decoración del restaurante, Yuri ya había tardado.

La mañana siguiente se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y con un Yuri ojeroso, indicios que no pudo dormir. Salió de la cama directo a tomarse una ducha, poco le importaba estar desnudo y paseando frente al peli negro quien parecía estar absorto en su mundo de ansiedad. La ducha fue relajante, el agua tibia caía y acariciaba su piel. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo y se sintió algo tonto por el show que había hecho frente a menores pero sobre todo, se sentía apenado por comportarse tan posesivo con su pupilo.

Al llegar al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, fue recibido por varios compatriotas y patinadores quienes esperaban estuviera ahí para competir, no para ser _coach_. Saludó a unas patinadoras y uno que otro entrenador y medio de la prensa, descuidando un momento su papel como entrenador. En algún momento durante los saludos formales, escuchó un grito ahogado cuyo dueño reconoció de inmediato y girándose para ver la razón del porqué, lo encontró siendo acosado por Christophe, – ¡Chris!— lo llamó de forma efusiva, le alegraba verlo aunque en el fondo le molestaba la forma en que acosaba a su _protegé_. Luego de aquella escena, el semblante antes nervioso de Yuri cambió y así estuvo hasta el momento que presentó su programa libre.

Entre acoso y acoso, Chris dijo una verdad irrefutable y Yuri la comprendía, la gente no aceptaba la verdad sobre la situación de Víctor, incluso él tampoco podía aceptarla a veces y más de una vez se preguntó si realmente había visto en él eso que clamaba, crear música con su cuerpo. Estaba consciente que era su última temporada como patinador, era su competencia de despedida y lo único que deseaba llevarse consigo era el recuerdo que dio lo mejor de sí junto a su alma gemela.

Empezó a prepararse mentalmente y meterse al papel de aquella belleza que robaba suspiros y encandilaba incautos, quería ser el que rompiera corazones para variar y que al menos el mundo del patinaje lo reconociera.

El turno de Yuri llegó junto a una petición un tanto posesiva a la que su _coach_ no se negó. La música empezó y su rutina también. Su media falda ondeó ante los movimientos que realizaba, sus manos danzaban al ritmo de sus pies y a medio acto desechó lo de la dama, ahora era el cautivando a la audiencia mientras su mirada febril danzaba entre el público y se perdía en la figura de cierto peli plata – _no apartes la mirada de mí_.

Desde las gradas, cerca del _Kiss and Cry_ , Nikiforov se perdía en la rutina de Katsuki mientras se preguntaba quién era ese ser tan maravilloso que bailaba en la pista. No era el borracho del banquete, tampoco era el chico tímido e inseguro, era un ente abrumador que le impedía apartar la mirada, que lo incentivaba a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, que lo seducía con solo mover sus cuchillas y eso lo maravillaba, podía notarse que sus ojos empezaban a adquirir un brillo tenue, casi lujurioso. Al final del día, Yuri y su danza hipnótica había quedado en primer lugar.

La mañana siguiente, aquella confianza abrumadora había desaparecido tras lo que parecía inicios de ansiedad, ésta, como fiel amiga, había regresado más fuerte que nunca. Yuri no cerró sus parpados en toda la noche, menos al sentir el peso del ruso sobre si, era la primera vez que dormían juntos y en sus adentros dio gritos de alegría no obstante, las felicitaciones y palabras cándidas que le fueron dadas en el transcurso del día anterior, le hicieron recordar la verdad, si perdían, Víctor dejaría de ser su _coach_ y aun no era tiempo, todavía no se sentía preparado para dejarlo ir.

Con náuseas y vomito amenazando por salir disparado por su boca, Katsuki hacía ejercicios de calentamiento de forma frenética, inhalaba y exhalaba de forma descontrolada y más de un reportero se acercó a preguntarle si se sentía bien.

La mano cálida de alguien se posó sobre su espalda, se trataba de Celestino quien lo veía con preocupación — ¿quieres que llame a Víctor?— le preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda, sabía que aquello reconfortaba y calmaba un poco al chico. Yuri negó e insistió que estaría bien, su rostro había perdido la sangre y su semblante estaba tieso, cualquiera diría que era un muerto viviente.

Celestino se alejó sin creer en las palabras de su ex pupilo y de forma discreta se acercó a Víctor quien se encontraba dando una entrevista rápida, se lo quedó mirando unos minutos mientras se debatía si decirle o no sobre la crisis por la que el asiático estaba pasando – _aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer y me temo que Yuri sufrirá de tu inexperiencia_ — pensó decidiendo finalmente lo que haría, no le diría nada, quería ver como lo solucionaba.

Cuando Víctor terminó de dar la entrevista, corrió hacia Yuri quien tenía un semblante extraño y una fijación obsesiva con apagar las televisiones cercanas. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de ansioso y asustado, y no entendía la razón tras eso. Lo arrastró lo mejor que pudo hacia el estacionamiento y espero a que así se distrajera y se bajara su nivel de estrés. Maldijo la acústica del lugar al darse cuenta que hasta ahí llegaban los vitoreos y las voces de los comentaristas ¿acaso el mundo se empeñaba con estresar a Yuri? Dirigió su mirada al chico, su rostro estaba bañado en una pequeña capa de sudor y sus ojos estaban contraídos y más negros de lo normal, chasqueó la lengua, era una mala señal.

Yuri se movía de un lado al otro en un intento de simular su programa libre – _si no lo hago bien, Víctor se ira de mi lado_ — se decía mentalmente como especie de mantra – _no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas, todavía no…_

— ¡Yuri!

El mencionado dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz, ahí parado a mitad del estacionamiento se encontraba Víctor con una mirada mortalmente seria – _no, no lo digas_ — suplicó el patinador sabiendo lo que su _coach_ planeaba decir. Su corazón temblaba ante los ojos fríos de ese hombre, ese azul cándido cuan mar ahora era frio y lacerante como el hielo.

Víctor pronunció aquellas palabras que Yuri temía, fue preciso, certero y sumamente hiriente. El afamado corazón de cristal que poseía en asiático reventó y se dispersó en formas de lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse. Yuri sabía perfectamente todo lo que implicaba perder aquella copa, no era necesario que el ruso se lo recordara ni mucho menos que se intentara echarse la culpa de un error que solo recaería sobre él mismo.

A veces tu alma gemela puede llegar a ser extremadamente cruel, esa lección la había aprendido dos veces ya y aun así, se negaba a dejarlo de amar. Sus ojos ahora acuosos y sus pupilas dilatadas se posaron en las cuencas azulinas, era totalmente injusto, incluso ahora Víctor parecía la victima con esa expresión de culpabilidad – _el muy bastardo, la victima siempre he sido yo_.

— ¿Debería de besarte o algo?

¿Por qué su alma gemela no fue Phichit? ¿Qué hizo para merecer a alguien así? Katsuki miró con suma molestia a Víctor mientras el brillo de sus ojos se hacía presente – ¡no tienes que hacer nada, solo _stay close to me_!— exclamó desesperado, ¿el muy idiota no podía hacer eso al menos? La expresión desencajada de Nikiforov no tuvo precio, parecía que acababa de presenciar la revelación del año, si, la de él siendo un completo cabeza hueca. Le dio la espalda, no quería verlo y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, era momento de subir hacia la pista de patinaje.

Atrás de Yuri, Víctor le seguía en silencio y con la mirada mientras en su cabeza revivía una y otra vez la escena que acababa de pasar — _¿acaso Yuri es…?_ — se preguntó, esos ojos brillantes no eran solo por causa de las lágrimas y el impacto de sus palabras tampoco. La duda nació en su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que juntos habían vivido en esos meses. Aun perdido en sus pensamientos y con el sentimiento de culpa a flor de piel, solo dejó ir al patinador no sin antes ser consolado por éste, aún tenía esa luz en sus ojos que negaba a desaparecer.

El programa libre dio inicio y la silueta de Yuri empezó a desplazarse sobre la pista – _date cuenta tonto_ — decía su cuerpo a través de sutiles movimientos – _puede que esta sea la última oportunidad para que lo hagas_.

Los recuerdos de los ojos de Yuri permanecían latentes en Víctor y mientras lo veía danzar sobre el hielo, la realización fue cada vez más clara, esas miradas tímidas que siempre le dedicada, aquellas cálidas que pocas veces dejaban verse, todas aquellas siempre fueron acompañadas de aquel brillo tan sutil y hermoso y ahora, justo ahora él podía sentir sus propios ojos brillar ante el llamado que Yuri hacía con su cuerpo. Y la realización lo golpeó de lleno, aquella presentación que subieron a internet era para él, era Yuri negándose a dejarlo ir, era un llamado a buscarlo y como si su alma hubiese resonado a aquello, lo había hecho de forma inconsciente.

La conversación de Phichit tomó sentido ahora y se lamentó por haber sido tan tonto. Enfocó su mirada hacia los ojos de Yuri, brillaban en sincronía con los suyos y se perdieron tras un salto que supo reconocer de inmediato. Lágrimas de orgullo se formaron y nublaron su visión mas no la imagen de su _protegé_ quien ahora era ovacionado, definitivamente Yuri estaba llamándolo, estaba gritándole que se diera cuenta que era él, solo él.

Cuando la música terminó y el patinador extendió su brazo, Víctor corrió como nunca, necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir, jamás en su vida había experimentado tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla de ansiedad, felicidad, sorpresa y orgullo, y sin saber cómo controlar todas aquellas emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse, brincó al ring y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que lo había cautivado.

El público quedó en silencio y el tiempo pareció ir despacio casi a punto de detenerse, alargando el dulce roce de labios. Todo pareció brillante a su alrededor y no sabía si era a causa del amor, de sus ojos al encontrarse con los de su alma gemela o por los flashes de la prensa quienes estaban habidos de noticias. Intercambiaron miradas.

—Solo se me ocurrió esto para sorprenderte más de lo que me has sorprendido— dijo a su favor mientras sus facciones se suavizaban. Yuri pareció comprender y no dijo más de lo que su propia impresión le permitió decir. Sus frentes se tocaron con suavidad, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Aquel día no ganaron el oro en la Copa de China pero no importaba, habían ganado algo mucho más importante.

* * *

 _Oficialmente con esto termina el fanfic. El siguiente capítulo es un epilogo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron hasta aquí, les aprecio mucho por el tiempo que se tomaron. Me divertí escribiendo este ultimo episodio, ojala ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también._

 _La historia decidí terminarla en lo que vendría siendo el capítulo 7 de la serie por obvias razones, lo que se cuenta después de este punto de quiebre es el desarrollo de la hermosa historia que conocemos. Este fanfic es una representación de como percibí la serie de principio a fin, con sus teorías, sus dilemas y sus atemporalidades que se prestaban a muchas interpretaciones. Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por todos esos hermosos comentarios que fueron dejandome capitulo a capitulo ¡Muchas gracias!_


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

A pesar de aquella gran demostración de afecto por parte de Nikiforov durante la final de la Copa de China, el público no indagó más y los reporteros tampoco, fue un hecho aislado del cual decidieron guardar silencio. Si bien el peli plateado era un codiciado soltero y patinador famoso penta campeón mundial del patinaje, el beso que le plantó a su pupilo no causó revuelo, seguramente por las acciones tan alocadas que había hecho este en años anteriores.

Luego de la entrega de medallas y una sesión privada de fotos cortesía de cierto tailandés, Yuri repasaba en su cabeza los hechos que ese mismo día habían acontecido, sonriendo como bobo ante la felicidad que le provocaba saber que Víctor al fin había detonado su alma y le reconocía como su destinado.

Tocó inconscientemente sus labios que horas atrás habían sido acariciados por los del ruso, no quería admitirlo abiertamente ni hacer gran alboroto pero ese había sido su primer beso y ante el recuerdo de eso, sus mejillas delataron su pensar, tornándose rojas, compitiendo con el color de los tomates.

— ¿Pensando cosas indecentes, eh, Yuri? —dijo Phichit quien ya estaba a su lado, mirándolo con esos ojos que parecían ver a través de él.

Yuri llevó sus manos a las mejillas en un intento de apaciguar el calor y el color que había en estas — ¡Phichit! — Exclamo con fingido enojo para luego sonreír de forma cómplice –estoy feliz- dijo finalmente mientras sus labios se curvaban de forma suave.

Phichit devolvió la sonrisa, él también se sentía feliz por su amigo y sin cruzar más palabras, solo lo abrazó, el patinador asiático ya había llegado a la meta.

Esa tarde tras la celebración, Minako quien estaba más consciente de lo que ocurrió entre ambos, corrió a los brazos de Yuri, lo felicitó de forma tan entusiasta que Víctor llegó a sentir celos, incluso siendo la alma gemela del japonés, no podía darse el lujo de abrazarlo ni de besarlo de la forma que la ex bailarina estaba haciendo.

—Sabía que algún día se daría cuenta— dijo entusiasmada mientras daba una pirueta – _love wins!_

Al llegar a Hasetsu, la mirada cómplice de todos señalaba que no era necesario que lo anunciaran, ellos ya lo sabían y Víctor por primera vez se sintió estafado; todos sabían que él era el alma gemela de Yuri y nadie le había dicho o dado una pista siquiera. Aquellas atenciones, las miradas cándidas, las sonrisas alegres, el hecho que lo trataran como uno más de la familia y las incontables veces que sus caprichos fueron cumplidos habían sido porque todo ese tiempo él era el alma gemela de Yuri Katsuki.

—Vamos Vicchan, no te deprimas, Yuri no quería que nadie lo supiera— le dio ánimos su suegra mientras sonreía animada ante las nuevas buenas.

Aquella noche cenaron Katsudon porción extra grande, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Todos esos años de guardar silencio y pelear contra las probabilidades habían dado éxito y podía verse reflejado en los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor que ahora poseía el patinador japonés. El triunfo nunca había sabido tan delicioso.

Entrada la noche, cuando la fiesta dio fin y todos regresaron a sus hogares y cuartos, Víctor y Yuri se negaron a abandonar la sala donde fue la celebración. Víctor con un vaso de licor en mano y con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la embriaguez miró con anhelo a su alma gemela, era hermoso.

Del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Yuri quien se negó a beber alcohol en toda la noche, su mano jugaba con el vaso que aun contenía un poco de jugo –creo que necesitamos definir esto— dijo, llamando la atención del otro.

— ¿Qué hay que definir, Yuri? ¿Quién era el activo y quien será el pasivo?— su boca era floja y no gracias al alcohol, una sonrisa pícara surco por todo su rostro

— ¡N—No, no!— exclamó avergonzado el asiático, sus mejillas ahora competían con las del ruso –no por el momento… Víctor, si tú eres mi alma gemela y yo la tuya, ¿eso que nos hace?

Víctor hizo una pausa, parecía que estaba pensando la pregunta, luego bajo el vaso ahora vacío — ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?— preguntó, sus ojos brillaron ante la expectación y sin esperar la contestación del otro, invadió su espacio personal –no acepto un no como respuesta, así que lo tomaré como un "Si Víctor, te amo y quiero ser tuyo"— dijo, imitando el tono de voz del peli negro.

Ir contra Nikiforov era como pelear contra la fuerza de la naturaleza, difícilmente podrías ganar. Katsuki suspiró, oficialmente era la pareja del penta campeón y aquello no le molestaba para nada – ¿y entonces qué hacemos?— preguntó mientras dejaba que el otro siguiera invadiendo su espacio personal, al menos ya no lo ponía nervioso como al inicio –eres mi primer pareja, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Nada, solo ser tú— contestó el peli plateado mientras se acomodaba entre el cuello de su ahora pareja –vayamos despacio, tenemos toda la vida para saber qué hacer y qué no hacer, aprendamos juntos— entrelazó sus manos con las de Yuri y deseó permanecer así toda la eternidad.

Yuri se dejó envolver por Víctor y dejó su cabeza caer sobre él, suspirando en el proceso. La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del ruso era relajante y cerrando sus ojos, cayó en un sueño profundo y calmado, pareciendo que los esfuerzos de todos esos años ahora le cobraban factura –déjame quedarme un rato así, por favor— pidió casi en susurros mientras una sonrisa apacible se hacía presente.

Víctor no se negó ante tal petición y como si de un hechizo se tratase, dejó que la gravedad lo empujara hacia el suelo, arrastrando a su amado junto a él, siendo amortiguados por un par de cojines. Sus cuerpos amoldados en un abrazo cedieron ante el sueño. La vida ahora era dulce y el futuro tan brillante como sus ojos.

* * *

 _Me alegro leer los comentarios positivos del fanfic y admito que me hubiese gustado agregar mas al último capitulo pero no halle la forma de explayarme mas. Referente al epilogo, quise establecer con ellos algo que en pocas historias de soulmates logro ver y es el de confesarse. Generalmente es te descubro, me descubres, y ya andamos pero esto es mas complejo._

 _Nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios y espero animarme a escribir algo nuevo :)._


End file.
